Computing devices often utilize a graphics processing unit (GPU) to accelerate the rendering of graphics data for display. Examples of such computing devices may include computer workstations, mobile phones (e.g., so-called smartphones), embedded systems, personal computers, tablet computers, and video game consoles. Rendering generally refers to the process of converting a three-dimensional (3D) graphics scene, which may include one or more 3D graphics objects, into two-dimensional (2D) rasterized image data. A GPU may include a 3D rendering pipeline to provide at least partial hardware acceleration for the rendering of a 3D graphics scene. The 3D graphics objects in a scene may be subdivided by a graphics application into one or more 3D graphics primitives (e.g., points, lines, triangles, patches, etc.), and the GPU may convert the 3D graphics primitives of the scene into 2D rasterized image data. Therefore, in the specific context of GPU rendering, rendering may refer to the process of converting 3D graphics primitives that correspond to 3D objects in a graphics scene into 2D rasterized image data.